The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent panel and a luminescent unit.
There is known a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent panel by forming an organic electroluminescent element for each pixel with use of an ink jet device. A recent increase in definition has brought a reduction in pixel size and a reduction of a liquid amount to be retained per unit area. From the standpoint of solubility or a printable physical property such as viscosity, however, it is difficult to excessively increase an ink concentration. For this reason, it can be considered to ensure the wet-spreading property of ink by, for example, making the side of a bank that defines each pixel lyophilic even when the liquid retention amount is small. Note that the bank that defines each pixel is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-91841 and No. 2013-214359.